


221b - The infinite monkey theorem (1/?)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [381]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sherlock having thinky thoughts, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: It all started with a conversation no one can quite remember because they were having it while hiding in a small room filled with solvent fumes (hiding from female twins who were terrifying with a spiked mace – Lestrade still has nightmares).





	

It all started with a conversation no one can quite remember because they were having it while hiding in a small room filled with solvent fumes (hiding from female twins who were terrifying with a spiked mace – Lestrade still has nightmares). For some reason part of that unremembered conversation required Greg to tell John that he was over-sharing and the only thing that stuck in Sherlock’s brain was the acronym TMI. Sherlock being Sherlock, he couldn’t admit that he didn’t know what it meant and decided it was less embarrassing to pretend he knew and just find out via eliminating all other possibilities by casually sneaking possible solutions into conversations. 

The opportunity arose three days later when Mrs Hudson invited them for lunch.

“This soup should really come with a warning: Close to the bottom tmi.”

The resulting frowns clearly demanded elaboration.

“Turnips might intensify.”

Mrs Hudson looked baffled. John was not able to comment, because he was busy choking on a piece of potato. Since Mrs Hudson started waving her hands like a bird in a gathering storm he tried to do so delicately. 

Sherlock blinked at him with mild interest. He was busy deducing from John’s reaction that that was not the solution. (Also Mrs Hudson told him later that no turnip ever came into contact with her broth.)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't even know where the idea that Sherlock wouldn't know the meaning of TMI came from, but I clearly remember Atlin Merrick, Verity Burns and me lounging on a bed and giggling like loons while coming up with all the things it _could_ mean.  
>  I am so lucky to have found these two! <3
> 
> It's Atlin's birthday today and it seemed fitting to start the series on this day. Happy birthday, you wonderful enabler! 
> 
> The **infinite monkey theorem** states that a monkey hitting keys at random on a typewriter keyboard for an infinite amount of time will almost surely type a given text, such as the complete works of William Shakespeare. ;)


End file.
